U.S. Patent Application 2012/0172714, to Govari et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for incorporating a conducting wire into a tubular braid consisting of a multiplicity of supporting wires, and covering the tubular braid with a sheath. The method further includes identifying a location of the conducting wire within the tubular braid and attaching an electrode through the sheath to the conducting wire at the location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,995, to Steen, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a flexible tubing which includes a wall provided with a plurality of braided elements forming a braid within the wall of the tube. The braided elements are stated to include one or more signal transmitting elements and one or more metallic or non-metallic structural elements having structural properties different from the signal transmitting elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,437, to Johnson, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter having electrically conductive traces and external electrical contacts. The disclosure states that each trace may be in electrical connection with one or more external electrical contacts.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.